<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Stuff by kenaran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955931">Star Stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenaran/pseuds/kenaran'>kenaran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babylon 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenaran/pseuds/kenaran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn returns to Minbar after making an appearance in that talk show in "The Deconstruction of Falling Stars".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delenn/John Sheridan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“John Sheridan was a good, kind and decent man.”</p><p>Delenn had flown all the way to the ISN Broadcast Center just to say this. Because it had needed to be said. And because she had known what they would be saying instead.</p><p>She had told them what they needed to hear, even though it would not change a thing. She knew that. But it needed to be said.</p><p>The words of Dukhat had been guiding her as they had many times before that. “When others do a foolish thing, you should tell them it is a foolish thing. They can still continue to do it, but at least the truth is where it needs to be.”</p><p>And then, she returned home.</p><p>She rose before sunrise. Just like she had, every day for eighty years.</p><p>She sat on that same bench. Just like she had, every day for eighty years.</p><p>She closed her eyes, sensing the beauty around her until she felt John joining her. Just like she had, every day for eighty years.</p><p>Only this time, she finally got to stay with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <h4>Mira Furlan</h4>
  <p>1955 - 2021</p>
  <p>Thank You</p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>